The one who wouldn't hesitate
by mountain lioness
Summary: Bella is a vampire. The Volturi wanted to take her to Italy and make her one of them. In a battle, they killed Edward. What is Bella going to do now? Bella's POV. I suck at summaries. Please read, and review if it's not too much trouble!


**Okay, couple of things. Edward appears dead (don't kill me!) and although I know that for a vampire to be dead he would have to be in shreds and burned, I didn't do that because it wouldn't be as cute, sweet, whatever you want to call it. Another thing, this idea was thought by both me and a friend of mine, and written by me. So, hope you like it, it's a first.**

When I was done crying I let myself be dazzled once more by his empty butterscotch eyes. Even if he wasn't alive, just seeing his eyes, his face, still took me by surprise. But when his life had ceased, mine had too. My existence was pointless. Living for forever without him was pointless. Now I understood how he felt when he went to Italy and asked the Volturi to kill him. The world didn't mean anything anymore.

I finally looked up to see Jacob standing at a respectful distance, a sad expression over his face, untroubled by the cold wind even if he was half naked. I didn't know how long I had been crying so I couldn't know how long he had been there, waiting. He was standing next to a fire, a black column of smoke raised into the sky. I noticed a few more, scattered over the mountains. So the rest of the pack had taken care of the other members of the Volturi. The ambush they had planned to kill the Cullen family and make me one of them had failed.

Except for Caius and Demetri. Demetri had killed Emily, who wasn't included in the Cullen deal but had still caused damage and pain. Although the rest of the Cullen family was right now in Italy taking care of the charade the Volturi had going on over there, Caius had succeeded. He had killed my only reason to continue living. And Jacob had taken care of him afterwards.

Jacob.

I looked back at Edward's face for the last time. I kissed his lips, colder than usual (but I supposed as cold as mine, now), and stood up, decided. My eyes crimson red and my movements swift and graceful for the first time, I walked closer to Jacob. I ignored his repugnant smell (and I guess so did he) and finally stopped in front of him, close enough to look straight into his eyes when I spoke to him, trying to make my gaze as persuasive and dazzling as Edward's. He didn't (or couldn't) look away.

"Jacob", I said in a velvet voice, much like Edward's, "kill me."

He looked taken aback, startled. He cleared his throat. "What?"

"Kill me." I repeated. "Please."

He stared into my eyes, incredulous. When he realized I didn't flinch he looked disgusted. "Bella... Don't do this! What is the matter with you? How can you ask me to do that?" The hurt in his voice and eyes would've once made me apologize for whatever it was I had said. But I couldn't apologize for demanding this from him. This was my only way out of a tortured existence, the only way to end the pain I was feeling right now.

"Please", I whispered again.

He shook his head fiercely and turned away from me. I knew what I had to do.

I jumped on him and with the strength of a newborn vampire hit him hard on the head. With a groan his limp body fell to the ground. He wasn't dead, only unconscious. He wouldn't be able to stop me. With a last glance at his face I darted into the trees towards salvation, towards the only person who wouldn't hesitate to do what I asked for.

I felt the wind pushing my hair back and for once enjoyed the speed. I didn't get dizzy like when he carried me, but this time enjoyed the turns, the jumps... the speed. I finally understood their passion for fast vehicles. But it didn't matter anymore.

In less time than I could have imagined I got to Sam Uley's house. He was in front of the house, his back to me, staring at the building, his hands balled into tight fists. I wondered what he was doing and tried to imagine going into Edward's house knowing that I wouldn't find him inside. I closed my eyes trying to make the pain subside a bit.

"Sam", I said, taking a few steps forward.

He growled but didn't turn around. "GO. AWAY."

I took a deep breath. "Sam, I want you to kill me."

He turned around slowly and looked at me, puzzled. He was silent, waiting for me to explain. I could see the anger and disgust under the moisture that covered his eyes.

"Edward is dead." I said. He scowled and turned around again. I decided to go on. "I know you hate me. You hate what I am by instinct. And on top of that it's my fault Emily got killed. And I am very, very sorry for that. But Edward's dead too and it's also my fault. I don't deserve to live, but if you don't help me I'll live forever." I was twisting the argument a bit to convince him, but as I spoke the words I realized they were also true. How could I go on with my life if Edward's had ended because of me? I swallowed the sour taste in my mouth and blinked back the tears. "Please, Sam. Kill me." He remained motionless. I gritted my teeth in desperation. "Please", I begged in a whisper.

He turned around again and eyed me doubtfully. I waited breathlessly until finally he looked straight into my eyes. He'd made his decision.


End file.
